The meaning of silence, The power of words
by aelishe
Summary: the glee club find out the power of words and the effect, and then they find out the meaning of silence, Faberry, all of New Directions.


Rachel looks around at her supposed group of fiends hurling insults at her every single one of them laughs at her, even her secret girlfriend Quinn Fabray. Tears well up in Rachel's eyes as 'shut your mouth Man-Hands' or 'Stop with you annoying rambling RuPaul' or 'No one gives two shits about yo Treasure Trail' hit her. Santana stood up 'you should just never speak again Man-Hands then everything would be perfect.' And that was the one that did it. Rachel took a breath in, closed her mouth, walked to her seat, grabbed her stuff and then quietly left the room. Everyone watching as she slowly walked out, not a Diva storm out, just an upset and hurt girl leaving the room.

Rachel got home and went to her bathroom; she broke a razor against the sink and grabbed the blades. She cut each arm three times, let it bleed a bit, enjoying the relaxing feeling it gave her. She put the razor in the tub and tucked it at the back of her draw. She bandaged her arms up and slid her sleeves down. She didn't say a word to her dad as she walked into the kitchen; she got a packet of crisps and returned to her bedroom. She sat watching her TV not really eating the open packet of crisps that lay beside her.

The doorbell rang and her dad answers it, she already knows who will be there, it doesn't make her feel any happier about it.

'Honey Quinn's here' her dad shouted up the stairs, instead of replying she walked onto the landing face blank not having the usual smile when Quinn comes over. Quinn sees her and climbs the stairs. Rachel turns and goes into her room, Quinn follows behind her.

'You okay Rach?' Quinn asks all she gets in reply is a nod, Rachel just stares at t TV, she still had a blank expression on her face, 'Rachel what's wrong?' Quinn asks as she sits down on the bed facing Rachel, who just stares at her blank eyed, no sparkle, they are just stone, showing no emotion that her normally expressive eyes would.

Quinn puts her hand on Rachel's arm and shakes her a little 'Rachel?' Rachel's blank eyes snap up to meet Quinn's hazel eyes. 'What's wrong Rachel? What's happened?' Quinn notices a drop of blood on Rachel's sheets and her hazel eyes widen in horror and panic she looks to Rachel again.

'Rachel are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?' Quinn asked franticly, trying to get some response from Rachel. She doesn't get a response, Rachel just stays the same even though in her head she's thinking, _yes I'm hurt, by everyone I fucking care about,_ but instead of saying that she doesn't open her mouth to speak, she doesn't let her eyes or face change to show emotion, well that's what people wanted right? For her to shut up, for her to just stop being herself. Quinn's voice breaks through again 'Rachel tell me are you bleeding? Are you hurt?' Rachel still doesn't give a response, she just stares Quinn in the eyes begging her to see through the blank facade, to see the hurt, the pain, the upset caused by the people who surround her every day, people who she loves and care about. Quinn leaves, eventually giving up, but there's still worry in her eyes. The next day at school Rachel goes in, in baggy grey tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt with a pull over hoody over the top.

She walks in, not smiling like normal, not with a skip in her step as she walked down the hall, no she's just emotionless, she walks silently to her locker. She opens it quickly getting her books and locking it again before pulling away only to be hit by a slushie that Karofsky had in his hand. Instead of huffing or responding to it she just turns to her locker puts her books away, gets a spare top and hoody and walks to the bathroom. She doesn't say a word to anyone and no one finds it funny.

She gets to the toilets quickly, a few remarks come her way but she ignores them like usual. Tina and Mercedes are in there sorting out their hair and make-up when she walks in. She doesn't say a word to them, she silently moves to the sink. When they move she pulls her hoody off showing the bloodied bandages that lay on both of her wrists. She pulls her slushie soaked t-shirt off. Tina and Mercedes see her arm and the bandages that are wrapped around them. Tina is the first to speak after breaking out of her shock.

'Oh my god Rachel are those cuts?'

She doesn't receive an answer, Rachel doesn't even look her way as she carries on cleaning the slushie off of her face and out of her hair. The bandages get wet though and she has to take them both off, the deep cuts she put there last night are showing now and they are barely heeled over. Rachel starts cleaning her cuts, she hears Tina gasp. Mercedes turns Rachel to her.

'Did you do this to yourself?'

Mercedes asks taking both her wrists gently. Rachel just stares at her blankly before pulling both her arms away and reaching in her bag for two more bandages, she wrapped them around her wrists then put her fresh clothes on and put the dirty clothes in a plastic bag. She leaves without saying a word to the two girls and she doesn't glance back at them when she exits the room.

Mercedes turns to Tina. 'Girl we got a problem' Tina only nods in response as she tries to control her emotions.

Throughout the day Mercedes and Tina watch Rachel and how she acts. She stares off in class not even paying attention, she doesn't even crack a smile, she doesn't talk to anyone and she doesn't answer questions, even if the teacher asks her directly. They also notice how she's protective of her arms pulling them out of the way someone walks past, keeping them close to her body and pulling her hoody sleeves down every now and then.

It's time for glee soon enough, everyone's there but Rachel and unsurprisingly Mr Schue, who walks in five minutes later without any sign of Rachel showing up. Mercedes and Tina start to worry and secretly so does Quinn. Mercedes raises her hand to gets Mr Schue's attention but he doesn't notice.

'Mr Schue?' She finally says. His head comes up and he responds with a yeah. 'Tina and I are worried about Rachel' she gets out looking around the room she sees confused and shocked faces from her team, she tries to ignore the guilt it makes her feel.

'Why?'

'Well... we noticed she won't talk to anyone, she... well.. pretty much non-responsive' Mercedes says, having to clear her throat a few times to get her word over the lump in her throat.

Santana stands up clapping happily 'She listen to me, finialy, YES!' She sits back down when she sees their faces.

Mercedes shakes her head 'that's not the only thing. Rachel got slushied earlier Tina and I were in the bathroom when she was getting herself cleaned up, she took her hoody off and she had...'

Mercedes trailed off not being able to continue talking about what Rachel may have done to herself.

'She had what Mercedes?' Mr Schue asked with a raised eyebrow and was that concern in his eyes?

Tina took over from where Mercedes left of after taking a deep breath 'deep cuts on her wrists, they were barely healed over, and they didn't look like they were put there on accident, when we asked her about them, she didn't respond, not even her eyes showed any emotion.' Hearing that something clicks in Quinn's mind and she whispers to herself 'The blood.'

Finn Stands up 'What? Rachel? No. She would never do that to herself. Ever.' He says with certainty. And as if to prove him wrong Rachel walks in then, hoody in hand after being slushied for a second time that day. Everyone's eyes go down to her wrists to see two bandages that had speckles of blood showing through them. Rachel walks to the back of the risers ad takes a seat away from everyone else, she puts her hoody on the seat next to her, then she stares off into space her eyes on the floor.

'Rachel aren't you going to apologise for being late?' Mr Schue asks.

Rachel's eyes snap to up to lock with Mr Schue's who's taken back by the lack of emotion, then they move away and back to the floor, everyone watches Rachel silently panicking. Rachel can feel their eyes on her and thinks to herself, _yeah I'm sorry, for even turning up_. Rachel leans back in her chair and moves her eyes to focus on the choir room door instead. She zones out and doesn't anything that's said in. At the end of glee she stands up, picks her bag up and grabs her hoody, she walks down the riser steps. Quinn moves in to her path, she yanks the hoody from Rachel's hands, Rachel blankly watches as other glee members join them to see what happens. Quinn unwraps the bandage on her right hand not needing to see both wrists, she finds three deep and barely healed cuts laying beneath the fabric. Rachel stands there a void of no emotion. Tears come to Quinn's eyes and she pulls Rachel in for a hug.

Rachel just stands there, her arms stay down by her sides, not hugging back, just lets Quinn hug her. The others watch when Quinn lets go, Rachel takes her hoody stepping around her and walks off, not saying a word. Everyone watches in disbelief. Santana speaks up then trying to ease everyone's guilt and worries, especially her own.

'She'll be herself tomorrow, don't worry it will go back to how it was before' She smiles at everyone, they just look at her and Quinn steps forward.

'I'm not so certain she will just bounce back, this seriously looks bad, cut wrists, no talking, no emotion, just blank.' With that Quinn turns to leave making sure she gets out of the room before she lets the tears that have filled her eyes fall.

The next day Rachel comes into school wearing another set of baggy tracksuit bottoms, a t-shirt and a black hoody, but no smile, no bounce and definitely no emotion. Rachel walks through the corridor and gets to her locker silently. She opens it, but doesn't get anything she needs, she quickly closes it before turning and getting a slushie to the face. She turns and opens her locker again she gets the fresh hoody and t-shirt. She walks down the halls to the closest female toilets. When she walks in there she's greeted by Brittany who turns and looks at her.

'Hey Rach'

Rachel doesn't respond to her, just looks at her and walks to the sink turning away to start getting cleaned up. The door opens a few minutes later and in comes the other glee girls. Rachel takes her hoody off ignoring the girls and the eyes that she can feel on her. The three cuts had healed over now and were in plain sight but just above them lay another bandage occupying her arm.

Quinn steps forward 'Rachel why are you doing this to yourself?' Rachel just carries on washing the slushie off of herself thinking to herself, _it helps to take the emotional pain away with the physical. _Santana steps forward and clears her throat as she starts to speak.

'Rachel will you please speak to us, we are really worried about you, look we're sorry for what we said and the we have acted towards you in the past' Rachel's head and eyes snap around to meet Santana's eyes and looks at her thinking. _Oh really now you're sorry well that's too late now isn't it. _Santana hates the fact that there isn't any emotion in her eyes and so has to look away from them. Rachel turns and carries on cleaning up. She puts her fresh pair of clothes on and turns to face the group of girls. Mercedes is the one to step forward this time.

'Rach we all care about you, so please tell us what's happening, we're sorry for what we have said and done to you before Rachel please, just talk to us' Rachel looks from each face turning and finishing with Brittany who smiles at her, but it isn't her usual bouncy, happy smile. Rachel grabs her bag off the counter and makes her way through the group of girls, not looking back, not speaking, just thinking, _to little way too late_. With that she leaves the girls there.

Quinn watches her secret girlfriend leave. She loves Rachel, she really does, but she's way to scared and nervous to come out to everyone about it. Seeing her like this upsets Quinn, it's killing her inside, and the worst part is that she has no idea how to fix it, at all.

Its second period when Rachel is called to Miss Pillsbury's office, the class brakes out into immature whispers and 'ooh' but Rachel ignores them takes the slip and leaves making her way to the office. She walks in after knocking 'Hey Rachel take a seat.' Rachel does as she's told and takes the offered seat, she watches Miss Pillsbury once she is seated. 'So Rachel it's come to a few of the students attention that you are acting weirdly and you may have cuts on your wrists is that true?' Rachel doesn't answer Miss Pillsbury which causes the woman to look up. 'How are you feeling Rachel?' she doesn't get a response, Rachel's eyes go to her lap. 'Are you self harming Rachel?' Rachel's eyes snap up to finally lock with the councillors eyes for the first time; Miss Pillsbury sees the lack of emotion in them and looks away immediately. 'Rachel would you like to talk about it?' She doesn't get and answer, she looks at Rachel with worry filled eyes but sighs in defeat. 'Rachel you can go if you want.'

Rachel gets up without a word and walks out of the room. She doesn't go back to her lesson though. She goes to the auditorium instead, She doesn't go to the stage though, she decides to just take a seat at the back right of the dark room. She looks at the stage, she stares at it intensely just thinking about everything that's been on her mind for the past few days. She sits quietly the bell rings for lunch, she stays sitting not hungry, she leans her head back against the back of her seat and looks up at the ceiling closing her eyes and just taking in the silence. The door opens and the rest of glee club come in, she opens her eyes and turns her head to look at them silently.

'She's not in here' Puck says as he turns to the rest of them, Santana takes a step forward Brittany by her side.

'No one's seen her since second, I'm starting to get worried' Santana says even of it looked like it was difficult to get out of her mouth. Quinn moves up next to her and Brittany 'we all are San' she says quietly, Brittany whimpers a little as tears escape.

'I miss her rambling, her singing, her positivity, I just miss The Rachel Berry' Brittany cries and Santana wraps a comforting arm around her.

Mercedes come up to them. 'So do I Britt I wish we'd never treated her the way we had because she truly is one of my friends and I do care about her a lot, even if I don't show it' Kurt comes up next to her agreeing with them.

'Same here even though her dress sense is bad I miss Rachel and who she used to be I suppose her annoyingness is part of why I like her' the rest of the club joins the and Tina puts her thoughts in.

'I just can't believe we're all sheep and followed everyone in tormenting her. Hell that's not even being a teammate let alone a friend'

Puck sighs 'Tina's right we've all tormented Rachel and she still cares about us I mean. She forgave Quinn, Santana, Brittany and myself for the way we treated her in the past, she offered us her friendship and support but we carried on tormenting her afterwards, yeah it may have been milder but it was still there and worse when we had a rough day. However that still didn't stop her caring about us, if we needed her, she'd be there'

Everyone nods. Rachel watches as tears form in Quinn's, Mercedes and a few others eyes. She sees how they do actually care about her. But then she thinks back to how they treated her. They might say this now but if she went back to normal, let her walls down again, then she could get hurt again. They may go back to how they were before with her and it would hurt even more after that.

She loved Quinn, she really does and she hates what Quinn is having to go through seeing her like this. But Quinn started the torments. She laughs along with everyone else, if she really loved her, she would defend her. Maybe Quinn's ashamed of her; maybe it has always just been her. Rachel watches as the glee club share a few hugs. Quinn walks away from them to the stage where she sits at the edge, tears streaming down her face.

Quinn's full of guilt, she knows this started back in her being a bitch to Rachel days. She had started the torments; people just followed and carried them on. She'd caused this pain to the girl she loves and she hated herself for it. The rest of glee leave sensing Quinn needs to be alone. Rachel stays still watching Quinn, who gets up and sits at the piano. 'This is for you Rachel, I love you with all my heart and I am so sorry for the way I ever treated you because you never deserved it.' And with that said Quinn starts to play the piano.

Rachel didn't know Quinn could play the piano as she listens to the song dedicated to her flow around the auditorium, she can't help the tears that spring into her eyes and flow down her cheeks silently. She stays sitting watching Quinn intently, her eyes showing the first emotion in days, pure love.

The song finishes, Quinn stands up her own tears are silently falling down her cheeks, she wipes them away and sniffs. She looks out in to the dark auditorium and silently wishes that her Rachel returns to her soon and exits the stage and leaves the auditorium. Rachel stays still thinking over everything she just seen and lets a small smile slip onto happy to know the people she cares about do care about her to. But she knows she can't forgive them yet. It's not that easy they hurt her a lot and she hates that fact. Fourth period is glee practice, Rachel stands and finally leaves the auditorium, her face returning to the blank look she had been wearing. She walks into glee slowly and looks around for a chair, there's one at the back and one empty next to Quinn.

Quinn watches her hopefully wishing Rachel would take the empty seat next to her. Rachel walks to the chair beside Quinn and sits down then faces the front and stares off watching in silence not really taking anything in. They practice the routine that they had sorted out. Mr Schue hands her a song to sing knowing Rachel isn't one to turn down a solo, Rachel looks at the paper the back at Mr Schue and then back to the paper, then she turns to Kurt and hands him the paper he takes it an all the hope on everyone's faces fall as Rachel leans back in silence and looks at Mr Schue. He sighs and shakes his head in defeat before walking back to the piano and they start with Kurt's song.

Rachel doesn't even sing background she just silently dances. She doesn't show any emotion either which is even more shocking because normally the diva is even more emotional when she is doing something concerning music. At the end of glee Quinn stays in her seat and Rachel does the same next to her. Once everyone left Quinn turns to Rachel she takes in a deep breath and her eyes scan over the girls face.

'Rachel did I make you feel like i was ashamed of you?' Rachel's head drops and she looks at her hands in her lap. Quinn grabs her hand in both of hers 'Oh honey' she Rachel's head up to connect their eyes and stroked her cheek. 'Rachel I'm not ashamed of you, of us, no never, I'm just so scared and so nervous, I mean I know glee will support us but I don't want to give anyone anymore ammunition to torment and hurt you Rach, knowing I started it is killing me. I love you Rach I really do never ever think I'm ashamed of being with you.' Rachel looks into Quinn's eyes and Quinn and can see the first sign of emotion she has in Rachel's eyes for past three days and a half days. Then Rachel's leaning in and her soft lips are caressing the blondes Quinn's shocked at first before her eyes close and she responds to the kiss with love and passion, when they pull away it's only because their lungs have a burning need for oxygen. Quinn looks into Rachel's eyes 'Rach I want my Rachel back the girl that rambles all the time and is bouncy and energetic, caring and loving. I love you for who you are so please come back to me.' Rachel pulls Quinn in to a hug and takes a deep breath.

'I love you' she whispers out, it's so quiet Quinn almost missed it, but she didn't, she heard like Rachel was shouting it out loud and proud, like she has always wanted to. Rachel pulls away after another minute and Quinn beams at her. Rachel gives her a small smile, nowhere near one of her usual smiles and then she gets up and walks out of the room.

The next day Rachel comes in a baggy pair of dark red tracksuit bottoms with a black t-shirt on that has OMG written in red on it, her hoody is the same as the t-shirt. She walked to her locker slowly and silently, she opened it only to close it quickly and turn ready for the slushie that was coming her way. Before it could even get within distance of her she was grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, she looked to see that Santana was behind her with two hand still wrapped around her biceps keeping hold of her a glare was in place. Then Rachel heard a bang and her head snapped to look in front of her, Finn and Puck had Karofsky pinned to the lockers and Quinn stepped in face to face with the jock, she had a slushie in her hand. 'You come near Rachel again or look at her in the wrong way, one of us will have you tackled on the ground bleeding and being slushied in two seconds flat understand me?' Karofsky gave a terrified nod his eyes wide, Quinn then threw the slushie in his face and walked to Rachel, Finn and Puck both punched him in the face once each and walked away. Quinn go to Rachel and smiled shyly at her, Rachel was looking from Quinn to Karofsky as her brain took in what had just happened, Santana had let go of her arms. Rachel pulled Quinn in for a hug but immediately let her go remembering exactly where they were.

Quinn just smiled and grabbed her hands pulling her in and hugging her. 'Good morning' she whispers into Rachel's ear. Then she pulls away Rachel smiles at them all, not her normal smile far from it really, but a smile nonetheless, everyone smiles back at her. They all head to their lockers and then their lesson, well everyone but Rachel, she makes her way to the auditorium, bag slung over her one arm.

She takes a seat at the back leaning her arms on the seat and putting her head on it. She smiles thinking about how her teammates had protected her. She doesn't realise how long it's been, how long she's been thinking everything over in her head, the lunch bell goes and it startles her. She stands up and makes her way to the stage, she walks up the steps and to the centre of it, she raises her arms either side and closes her eyes, taking in the silence and tranquillity, the calmness of a normally busy place. After a minute or two stood like that she turns to the piano and walks towards it, she places the portable docking station out of her bag on top of it and plugs her ipod in, she turns it on, not noticing that the rest of glee club had walked in after trying to find her.

She picks a song and slips her hoody off and places it next to the docking station. She takes a couple of steps away from the piano. She does a double back flip into handspring and then a round off, she twirls and dances to the beat of the music, expressing ever emotion to the dance. All of glee watch in amazement not even Quinn knew she could do that. Rachel does a front flip, into a one hand cartwheel, to a handstand, going into a one handed handstand curling her body to touch her hand to her feet, showing her toned abs. She places her hand back on the floor and pushes off and back onto her feet and carries on dancing gracefully travelling to the back of the stage. Where she runs into a forwards flip and then launches herself into the air to do a half twist. She lands it and then does a double back flip launching herself once again in the air for a backwards summersault and lands it on her starting spot. She finishes as the song finishes and turns back to the ipod on slightly out of breath she walks over to it and turns it off.

Everyone's mouth had dropped open as they watched her, not believing what they had just seen. Rachel stands there silently trying to get her breath, she turns away from the piano and looks out towards the auditorium and that's when she see the who of New Directions sat there mouth hanging open. She lifts her hand and gestures for them to join her up on stage, Quinn's the first one up and out of her seat running to her girlfriend. She envelopes Rachel in a hug. 'That was amazing baby. You're so talented' Rachel squeezes her in response and smiles at her when they pull away, everyone else joins them a minutes later, Santana's the first one to speak.

'I can't believe what I just saw, that was better than any girl I've seen on the squad even Q... no offence' Quinn looks at her and smiles with a shrug.

'None taken, it's the truth' Brittany steps forward.

'Is the old Rachel coming back yet we all miss her' Rachel looks at Brittany, who has tears in her eyes, and pulls her into a hug. Brittany holds her tight and then let's go. Rachel still doesn't speak, she turns and picks up a guitar, she strums then tunes it and strums again, she nods in satisfaction. She starts playing a tune that every member of the club knows and love 'don't stop believing.' She motions for everyone to sing along and they do, they end up having a jam session in the auditorium until the end of lunch. Rachel doesn't sing but she smiles, happily playing as everyone sings and dances, only Quinn knew that she could play guitar, it was one of her favourite activities, the song finished quicker then everyone liked but they were still having fun.

Puck turns to Rachel, 'I didn't know you could play guitar, or dance like that, it's awesome Rachel, now all we need is your laugh, voice and energy and it would all be perfect.' Rachel breathes out a small sigh and looks around at everyone's smiling faces. She puts the guitar down and reaches for her hoody, once she has it she quickly slips it on. Everyone's face falls slightly as Rachel gives no sign of speaking. Quinn grabs her hand and entwines their fingers. Rachel looks to Quinn then to her hands studying their entwined fingers.

'We're going to be late for glee' she says its croaky because of the lack of use but they all hear it, she looks up to see that some people actually have tears in their eyes, even a few surprising people, not naming names *cough* Santana *cough*. They all pull her into a group hug after a few minutes they pull apart and Quinn pulls her into a hug of their own, kissing her forehead and holding her tightly. They all walk to glee happily, they walk in and Mr Schue's already in there waiting for them. Finn steps forward once they stop 'Sorry we're all late Mr Schue we had an unscheduled jam session in the auditorium' Mr Schue looked at them and raised an eyebrow his eyes showing confusion.

Santana stepped forwards this time ' we went in search of Rachel lunch because she wasn't in any of her lessons. We found her in the auditorium about to dance so we all sat and watched, she was amazing, I mean like really amazing, once she had finished she called us all on stage, she picked up a guitar and we sang for a bit, we didn't even know she could play guitar.' Santana turned to Rachel. 'How long have you been able to play the guitar?' Mr Schue didn't expect Rachel to answer and was about to speak and get them all to sit down when he heard.

'About seven years, Quinn and my dad's are the only people to know because I've only ever really played to them' Rachel explains and everyone smiles at her happily, Mr Schue's jaw drops. 'You spoke' is all he can say Rachel looks at him and nods 'Yeah twice actually, unless you count what I said to Quinn yesterday that's three times and this which is four... and I'm rambling' Everyone cheers and pulls Rachel into another group hug, once its finished Quinn pulls Rachel to her, wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind and resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder. Tina speaks up first 'We've missed your rambles Rach.' Mercedes follows her lead and speaks up 'and your laugh... which we still haven't heard' Artie follows forward and clears his through 'And you smile' Quinn squeezes Rachel and smiles lightly Santana and Brittany come forward and say in sync 'And your singing' Quinn straightens up and says loud enough so everyone can hear 'to be honest Rachel, I've just missed everything makes you, you' Everyone chimes in their agreement and Quinn kisses Rachel on the side of the head, she smiles to herself when she feels Rachel lean into the touch.

Mr Schue stepped forward and gave Rachel the piece of paper with the song on it Rachel looks at it and then back up at him. 'Oh no I gave this to Kurt and it's his to do, I don't want to sing yet anyway' and with that she yet again hands the sheet of paper back to Kurt, everyone sighs, hoping t her Rachel sing again soon.

It goes on for another week, Rachel hasn't hummed a tune, let alone, sing backing or anything, the others are getting worried that Rachel won't sing for them again. She's sat in glee Quinn leaning on her messing with their entwined fingers, some lyrics come into Rachel's head as she looks at their hands and how perfectly they fit together, she can't help it when she sings the quietly to herself.

If your not the one

Then why does my hand

Fit your this way

She stops singing, no one seems to have heard her but then Quinn sits up and turns to her with wide eyes that had the shimmer of tears in them. 'Did you just...' Everyone turns to look at us. Puck chimes in. 'Just?' he motions for her to carry on talking. 'Sing?' Quinn finishes looking Rachel straight in the eye. 'Did you just sing?' Quinn repeats the question fully and everyone turns to face Rachel, who's staring blankly at Quinn, who deflates a little, everyone sighs and goes back to what they were doing before, they missed the wink and nod that Rachel gives Quinn. Quinn beams and jumps onto Rachel knocking them both out of their chairs and on to the ground. 'Ow Quinn' Rachel laughs, everyone turns and gasps wide eyed at Rachel's laugh hearing it for the first time in over a week. Quinn goes onto her elbows and stares into Rachel's eyes, doing this Rachel remembers another song and its lyrics.

Her eyes, hey eyes

Make the stars look they're not shining

Rachel stops singing and smiles at Quinn tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears, Quinn smiles and her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

She's so beautiful

And i tell her everyday

Quinn gets up and pulls Rachel with her, pulling her into a hug a soon as they're standing. Rachel had been singing to quietly for the rest of the club to hear, they thought they were talking, Quinn lets go of Rachel not holding back her beaming smile 'go on Rachel sing, please, let them hear you.' Rachel nods and sings louder so the rest can hear her, but she never takes her eyes away from Quinn's.

You know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfects what your looking for

Then just stay the same

Rachel sings watching Quinn as the tears finally drip down her cheeks, She stops singing, Mr Schue and walked in and was smiling, Everyone ran to Rachel taking her into a hug. Rachel couldn't help the laugh that escaped her so naturally. 'I love you guys' she says. 'We love you to Rach' everyone responds all in sync they all burst out laughing as they pull away.

Rachel sits down watching the rest of the club with a smile on her face, she thinks to herself. _The power of words is an amazing thing, you can use them to describe something beautiful, you can use them to express your love and happiness, they are used in song and so leads to dancing, to joy, laughter, fun, however they can also be used negatively, they can be used to hurt people, to bully, to be unkind and sometimes when it's like that, it's better to just keep silent. Maybe sometimes it's not the power of words that's the problem, it's the power of silence instead._

The meaning of silence:

**1.** the state or quality of being silent

**2.** the absence of sound or noise; stillness

**3.** refusal or failure to speak, communicate,

**4.** a period of time without noise

**5.** oblivion or obscurity

Other words related to it are, calm, peace and serenity.

**Hey guys I hope you like it I just sorta came up with it, would really love it if you could review. I know you are all waiting for the next chapter of ****what does it take?**__** It is almost finished like, i only have a few hours to go on it so please keep a look out for that. Please check out the other stories I've written, if you haven't already it would mean a lot.**

**I do NOT own glee, I only own the mistakes in this story, which I'm sorry about and I own the storyline. **

**please review guys :D**


End file.
